Dwarf
Dwarves are one of the humanoid races. Together with gnomes and elves they are called the Old races, and along with gnomes they were one of the oldest sentient races on the Continent. An adult dwarf grows as tall as a human male's chest. They are more sturdy than humans, which makes them tougher and stronger. They usually grow long beards. Dwarves are often excellent soldiers, artisans and businessmen. While they tend to be uncouth, they are also jolly and cheerful. The motherland of dwarves is Mahakam. Like other nonhumans, dwarves are often persecuted by Nordlings. Because of that, some dwarves were members of the Scoia'tael guerrilla allied with Nilfgaard during the empire's invasion of the Northern Kingdoms. These dwarves distinguished themselves from their brethren by wearing their beards in plaits. Andrzej Sapkowski Known representatives Notable dwarves * Brouver Hoog * Giancardi Molnar * Yarpen Zigrin * Zoltan Chivay * Barclay Els * Dennis Cranmer * Sheldon Skaggs Other known dwarves * Yannick Brass * Munro Bruys * Lucas Corto * Paulie Dahlberg * Regan Dahlberg * Ruiz Dorrit * Golan Drozdeck * Elkana Foster * Blasco Grant * Justin Ingvar * Figgis Merluzzo * Xavier Moran * Rhundurin * Yazon Varda * Schrader * Caleb Stratton * Vimme Vivaldi * Eudora Breckenriggs * Wilfli * Bertha Maggot Notable dwarves * Golan Vivaldi * Malcolm Stein * Munro Bruys * Ren Grouver * Zahin Schmartz * Yaren Bolt * Zoltan Chivay * Hoog (mentioned only) In The Price of Neutrality premium module * Merton Bringgs Glossary Entry Dwarves Dwarves are shorter than humans, but tougher and more muscular. Male dwarves wear long beards. They are usually gruff but can be merry, and are renowned for their stubbornness. Considered excellent craftsmen and warriors, many have earned grudging acceptance in human society. Still, it is not uncommon for young dwarves to join the Scoia'tael rebels to fight for more rights for non-humans and an end to persecution. Dwarves are one of the Elder Races. They were once a dominant race, along with the elves, but now their sole enclave is Mahakam, a mountain-city rich in metal and mineral deposits. Of all the elder races, the dwarves have assimilated best and many now live in human cities. They run businesses and are often wealthy, although they meet with disdain and distrust. During the war with Nifgaard, dwarves made a name for themselves as mercenaries, although many of them also fought in Scoia'tael commando units against the Northern Kingdoms. |} Source * Against Nonhumans The book "From the Annals of Mahakaman History" provides a journal entry on dwarves. Notable dwarves * Zoltan Chivay * Sheldon Skaggs * Cecil Burdon * Skalen Burdon * Baltimore * Haggard * Yarpen Zigrin * Berthold Candeleria * Einar Gausel * Mantas Birut * Thorak * Felix Favela * Raymond Gessler * Igor Vivaldi * Isidor Kay * Harald Gord Journal Entry :Dwarves are one of the Elder Races. Stocky and bearded, with strongly built bodies and low voices, they are distinguished for their height, which is lower than human. Of simple and direct manners, they are sometimes seen as grumpy, unkind and greedy. I have to stress that my own opinion of the dwarfs is by no means similar to the latter part. I only cite it here to present the views of other people - even if they are dull-minded, hate-blinded buffoons. Mahakam is the dwarves' mountainous homeland, famed for it's numerous mines where precious stones and ores are mined. Many dwarves also live in human cities, for that race usually adapts to new neighbors easily, something that cannot be, unfortunately, said about a large part of humanity. Despite vexations, persecution, and even bloody pogroms, the coexistence with dwarves goes a lot better than with elves. Their flair for trade and craft makes them excellent merchants, bankers, smiths and armorers. Notable dwarves * Argoin * Carlo Varese * Caesar Bilzen * Casimir Bassi * Fabian Meyer * Fergus Graem * Gaspard * Giacomo Cianfanelli * Gromm * Gus Meyer * Ivo * Rostan Muggs * Tagnar * Vimme Vivaldi * Willis * Yaki Rafiberg * Zoltan Chivay Gallery People Zoltan full.png|Zoltan Chivay People Blacksmith dwarf.png|Malcolm Stein People Vivaldi full.png|Golan Vivaldi People Yaren Bolt full.png|Yaren Bolt People Malcolm Steins apprentice.png|a dwarf blacksmith People dwarf full 2.png|a dwarf People Munro.png|a dwarf Dwarf.jpg|A male dwarf Dwarves RPG.jpg|Dwarves in Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni PnP RPG. Illustration by Jarosław Musiał References cs:Trpaslíci de:Zwerge el:Νάνοι es:Enano fi:Kääpiö fr:Nain hu:Törpe it:Nani lt:Nykštukai pl:Krasnolud pt-br:Anão ru:Краснолюды sk:Trpaslíci sr:Патуљци uk:Краснолюди zh:矮人 Category:Creatures Category:Dwarves Category:Races